Silent Hill: The Awakening
by Cain Boudicca
Summary: Katrina Heather has had many past difficulties, all making her grow up as paranoid, anxious, and and fearful of the world around her. Soon, her real Hell will be brought to her attention, and she must either fight for her life, or risk losing all she has.
1. Beginning of the Nightmare

**_Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Silent Hill. Only thing I own, I guess, is Katrina, and her little story here._**

**Alright! Well, to start this off, yes, this prologue is EXTREMELY short. It's really just that; the start of everything. The chapters WILL be longer, I can assure and promise that. This is just to get a small view of what may possible be Katrina's Hell. As I said, though, the chapters WILL be much longer than this, and hopefully, better as well. I hope this can be enjoyed; but if there's anything you'd like to criticize, feel free of course. 3 I'd like any help I can get to improve. Now, onto the prologue, and the beginning of Katrina's Nightmare.**

* * *

><p>The world was dark. Unbearably dark. In fact, it seemed darker than even the night. The cold hands of anxiety gripped Katrina like a coiled python, tightening roughly against her panicked heart. Her eyes darted around the area, met only by blackened fog and shifting shapes.<p>

Screeching and howling coursed around her, making the warm, murky air that much more terrifying. Her breath started to thicken, and she sunk weakly to her knees, weak sobs choking and depriving her of the little air she could manage to breath in.

Katrina's eyes went wide as a loud dog barked, howling its anger to the world. Curling up, she whimpered weakly, swearing she could hear a scream, and flesh being ravenged somewhere nearby. She shivered, as if frost coated her bloodstream. _Just a dog... Just a... A harmless dog..._

Flinching, she thought she could feel the tingling of her skin, as if insects swarmed inside her entire being. "Please... Please let this end..." Katrina begged to the dark void that had engulfed her. Nothing seemed to be coming to her aid. Suddenly, she grabbed at her throat, her cries forced back. No breath could escape the girl's terrified lips.

Katrina writhed in pain as her throat seemed to close tighter and tighter, making her chest constrict with each effort. Clawing in desperation at her throat, she gave a weak, airless gasp as her skin tore apart at her nails.

Thick, crimson blood pooled around her neck, making her gasp with pain and fear. Air continued to evade her lungs. As blood slowly slid down her hands and wrist, her eyes fluttered shut. As Katrina slipped into even deeper blackness, she wondered one last thing... _Was this what... He had felt?_


	2. Past Realization

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, Own Silent Hill. I only own Katrina, and my own imagination, I suppose.  
><strong>_

__**Alright! Welcome to chapter 1 of _Silent Hill: The Awakening. _As I said, this chapter's longer! Yay! Now, sure it's not too long, but, it could be worse. So, I hope you enjoy the first real chapter, and if you do/don't, please, leave a review to tell me how I did, or what I could do to improve! I'd love to know your opinions~**

* * *

><p>Katrina's eyes flew open, and she hastily looked around. No fog. No darkness. Only a dimly-lit machine, emanating soft beeping sounds...<p>

Katrina sighed softly in relief at the realization that it had only been a dream... A horrible nightmare. She smiled a little and tried to sit up, only to realize she couldn't move. She seemed to be strapped down to something... Firm, not really hard, but not soft in the slightest...

From the corner of her eyes, she glanced down at her arms, or what could be seen of them. They seemed to be strapped down to something metal, with tubes sliding slowly down her arm... She could also feel a slight prick in the back of her hand... A needle. An I.V...

Her eyes went wide at that fact. Needles... She tried to squirm, as if the effort would be rewarded, but to no avail. Somewhere behind her, it seemed to her right... She heard a door slowly creak open. Flinching a little, she bit her lip, her anxiety showing like the pale moon on her face.

She glanced over as a soft hand gently traced her arm, only to see the concerned eyes of a woman she felt she should know... But who could it be? She let herself pull her frightened gaze away, struggling to remember who this woman could be.

She gazed around the room with what limited vision she could use, the dim lighting not mixing well with her rough sleep. The walls were a soft, faded white, and a few small portraits hung scattered in the room. In one was... - Was that her? - A young girl with pale-blond, almost white looking hair. She had the bright, cheerful eyes the color of the grass just before fall, when it's at it's peak.

She was smiling, almost like she had been laughing, and she had an arm around a boy, seemingly younger than herself, with a slightly deeper color of blond-yellow to his hair. He was smiling happily, a soft, gentle look to his lighter green eyes.

In another picture, there was a picture of only the boy, surrounded by creatures big and small. Something sparked in Katrina, making her heart quicken, but she couldn't put her finger on just what caused it yet...

The creatures, dogs, by the look of them, all seemed to be doing different things with the boy. One laying its head obediently on his lap, another nuzzling his cheek... The biggest one, a large, smokey-gray dog, lay beside him, its eyes not wavering from the camera, as if peering right into the eyes of whomever looked at them, daring them to come closer to the child.

"Do you remember him again, Katrina?" A woman's voice spoke. Katrina's eyes widened in slight surprise, forgetting all about her previous thoughts.

"Remember who...? Who are you?" Katrina murmured, so soft, her voice could hardly be heard. She attempted to clear her throat, but winced. Her throat burned... It felt raw from lack of use.

The woman's eyes turned from hopeful, to pained, and she slowly shook her head. "Katrina... Oh, Katrina, darling... You don't even remember me, this time? I'm your mother, Katrina...Your mother, Casey Heather."

Katrina slowly blinked, trying to adjust her eyes enough to get a good view on the woman. She had dirty-blond hair, and blue-green eyes... Did she look anything like her? Katrina couldn't remember.

"Mom...?" She managed, her voice more of a pained groan now. Slowly, the woman nodded. "Yes... Those children, in the photographs? That's you, Katrina... You and your brother. Carlos." Katrina shook her head slowly, the best she could possibly manage.

"Car...los? Carlos..." She closed her eyes slowly, trying to think back. "I... I can't remember..." The girl sighed, frustrated. Slowly, the woman whom had claimed to be her mother slowly caressed her cheek, smiling faintly. "As to be expected... You... Aren't well right now, dear."

Katrina didn't respond for a moment, not knowing how to. She could feel the memory inside her, bubbling like magma in her heart, begging to be let lose, but she just... Couldn't think straight. "Why am I strapped down, Momma?"

Her mother blinked, murmuring to herself, "Momma... You haven't called me that in far too long..." The woman sighed softly, pulling up a chair to sit beside her daughter. "There was an incident, a long while ago, Hun. With the dogs."

Slowly, she indicated with her hand to the photograph. The names of all the breeds slowly came back to Katrina. A Beagle, a Doberman, and the biggest breed of the three... The Great Dane.

The story soon continued, "The Beagle, Al, and the Doberman, Francis, were loved by the both of you so dearly... The Great Dane, that your brother named Tike, however, was by far your favorites. You both loved him practically to death... And he had loved you."

Katrina tilted her head slightly. _Had?_

Her mother now wore a fake, obviously forced smile. "But... Something... Happened... With our dog Tike. One day, after his walk, he had just seemed... Different. He was always protective of you and Carlos, but even when your father and I would approach you, he'd start to growl... He hated the idea of us being near you, it seemed. We started calling him our 'crazy little boy.'"

Pausing for a moment, she gave a deep, shaky breath, before continuing on. "But... Not too long after... You and Carlos took him on a walk, with Al and Francis. I remember exactly what you told me, to this day..."

Suddenly, Katrina's eyes went wide, feeling like the weight of the world came crashing down on her. She remembered. She wished she hadn't.

* * *

><p><em>Walking three dogs down a sidewalk, were two kids. One the girl, the other, a slightly smaller boy. At the oldest, about 12, the youngest, about 9. The boy held the leash of a beagle in his left hand, smiling as he talked about every little thing he saw.<em>

_The girl held the leash of the Great Dane in her right hand, and the leash of the Doberman in the left, listening to the young boy's chatter._

_Suddenly, a low, guttural growl shattered the tranquility of the boy's voice, and the Great Dane hunched down, a wild look suddenly in his eyes, his legs tensed to spring. It launched itself at what was closest to it; the Beagle, which stood right beside it. A sharp yelp coursed from its smaller body, as the Great Dane pinned it, clawing and biting in its sudden rage._

_The Doberman growled, leaping at the Great Dane, but was easily knocked away and turned on as well, ripping the leashes away from the hands of the girl. The Doberman fought viciously to protect itself, but its struggles soon got weaker and weaker. The boy's eyes wide in fear, he ran forward to try and stop the dogs from fighting, crying and pleading with the animals, and Katrina cried as well for him to stop, but it was too late._

_The Great Dane, finished with its prey, turned, fangs tainted crimson, eyes piercing, headbutted the boy, easily knocking him down with brute strength. The boy screamed in pain as his head hit the cement, crying with the shock of the impact, but the scream was soon cut off by a vicious tearing noise._

_The girl sunk down eyes shut tight, shaking with sobs, unable to think, to run, to hide. Suddenly, there was a piercing noise, sounding like that of a small-scale explosion near-by. The tearing noises stopped. As Katrina slowly opened her eyes, she flinched again, closing them, wishing she had never opened them in the first place._

_Blood coated the off-white sidewalk, Crimson on yellow-white, as if some kind of sick, sadistic painting. The bodies of the Beagle, Doberman, and boy were strewn on the ground, flesh mangled in areas, a look of panic still shining in the lifeless boy's eyes. Beside the boy, lay the Great Dane. A hole in it's head. It had been shot. The rampage, ended. But that didn't matter, now. It had ended all to late for the boy... Carlos._

* * *

><p>Tears streamed from Katrina's eyes as the flashback hit her, the pain in her heart shattering itself against her full-force. "C... Carlos..." The girl whimpered, shaking with the effort of keeping her sobs back.<p>

Her mother shook her head slowly, murmuring mostly to herself, now, "Your father left soon after that... He couldn't stand the thought of that happening. I haven't seen or heard from him, since... I don't know what has happened to him." Slowly, she caressed her daughter's cheek, as if that simple act could take the pain away.

Katrina flinched away a little, her eyes glimmering with pain and sorrow. That girl in the photo... That couldn't have been her. Had she ever really been able to live so free? So naive to the world around her? So naive... So care-free...

Suddenly, her mother stood up, her eyes pained. "You've been here for a long time, Katrina, dear. Even after you come home, you always end up back here, nearly dead, heart already failing. The doctors think its the stress... The anxiety... The paranoia. They say your mind-set is unstable. That you're a huge danger to yourself. You're not well, Katrina... Not well at all."

Katrina gazed up slowly at her mother, almost confused. Was that... Could it actually be true? She felt fine, now... Sleepy, aching, and sorrowful, but she had felt fine before the memory returned...

Shaking her head, the woman turned away from the young teen. "It's been a few years... You're nearly 16. You need to move on. Your father obviously already has... He's given up on all of us. Maybe you should do the same." Katrina shrank back a little from the sudden cold, almost dead tone her mother's once soft voice now held.

"This paranoia is killing you, slowly. You'll be dead by the time you're 25, at this rate. It was... An accident. You can't just-" "An accident?" Katrina finally spoke again, making her mother turn slightly to glance at her.

Katrina was looking away from her mother now, her voice weak. "An accident..." She repeated, "How could you dare call that an accident? Carlos was so young... Younger even than me. He had so much to live for, and you call his death an accident...? You could have prevented it..."

Cringing, her mother turned away again. "No, I could not have. If I could have, I would-" "You shouldn't have let us go off on our own... Even if we had begged you, you should have watched us. Made sure that we'd be alright... That we were close enough you could see or hear what was going on..!" Katrina cried, her voice scratchy with that simple action.

Her mother fell silent for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "It was an accident... That's all it was, and that's all it ever will be." She finally finished, walking out of the room hastily, before her daughter could find a retort.

Katrina stared after her the best she could, unable to grasp what her mother had said, or that this was even real any more. 

_It was an accident. _

_All it ever will be. _

_Accident... _

_Nothing more... _

_Paranoia... _

_Carlos... _

_Just an... Accident?_

The girl closed her eyes, thinking now. "Carlos... An accident... Were you an accident?... Was I an accident, as well? Was I supposed to live? Or should I have died, with you... Carlos..." Shivering a little, the image came back to her mind from before, except this time, there also lay the body of a young, pale-blond haired girl, with cloudy, green, lifeless eyes...

_Should I be with you now, Carlos, wherever it is that you went? Are you in that nightmare world? Was that... Was that your scream? Carlos... Do you need me? I'll find you, Carlos... I promise you, I'll find you again, even if I have to search my dreams for the rest of my life for you, I'll find you, and I'll come get you... I'll save you, Carlos. I... I swear it._


End file.
